Dokubol's Ninja Path
by Deathreapper
Summary: It is time for Dokubol to begin his mission to become world's greatest known ninja
1. Chapter 1: Training Time

Hey guys,

this is my first time writting a fan fiction, so please not too much critics.

Message me if you have ideas.

Chapter 1

Every story begins with a hero. There have been previous stories of all kinds of heroes, but this one is special. This one has talent more than anyone can imagine. The son of Naruto and future leader of the ninja village, the hero's name is Dokubol. All heroes have a time to shine, and all heroes have a childhood… that sometimes isn't what you expect.

(Note: _Dokubol- _thoughts, **Dokubol**- Louder voice than usual.)

It is a clear day in the Hidden Leaf village. Everyone is just minding their own business when suddenly an explosion occurred in the training grounds.

No one was very bothered by the loud noise. It is the time of training, there were still snow left on the ground from the harsh winter that proved to be a shortage of food.

"Rasengan**!**" Dokubol, 12, cried out after getting ambushed by fellow team 3 members. He spun around and Rasenganed Gotukan, also 12, in the stomach.

_Ouch! Substitution Jutsu! _Gotukan thought as he replaced himself with a log of rotten wood abandoned by a woodcutter about two months ago.

Dokubol looked around. "Tough luck, nice try, Dokubol." He heard his father say out of nowhere. He knew that his father would attack if he says something like that. He tries to move but couldn't.

Dokubol looks down and sees Naruto, 28 and hokage of the hidden leaf village. Luckily, Dokubol has a really special trait. He doesn't panic no matter how much trouble he is in. This is what made him a worthy ninja and a smart one as well.

Dokubol grabs the shuriken from his item back and throws it at Naruto who is stuck in the ground while holding on the Dokubol's leg. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke!

_It was a Shadow Clone?! _Dokubol thought as he scans for his father's presence.

"Rasengan**!**" Dokubol heard a shout. He looks behind him and sees Naruto with the ball of chakra. Naruto comes close and pushes the ball toward Dokubol.

"**Death Sweep!**" Dokubol heard another shout coming from somewhere under the ground.

Suddenly, Shakira, the girl of the group who is also 12, comes above the ground and delivers a mighty blow into Naruto's chin sending him flying into the sky.

Kakashi, 42 and was the sensei of Naruto before he became hokage, comes over and catches Naruto in a speed of lightning.

All 3 of the members come over after Kakashi caught Naruto.

"As cocky as ever Naruto, sometimes I wonder how you became a hokage in the first place." Kakashi says to Naruto.

"Ha-ha, it is just that the special group of future ninjas I am taking care of is too good." Naruto says back to Kakashi with a smile on his face.

Kakashi looks at the group of students, "Naruto, I was wondering why you insisted on taking team 3? Most of the time Hokages don't have teams after they become Hokages, so why did you insist?"

Naruto tells the group to go keep practicing and then says to Kakashi, "this group has talent, it is not just because my son with the royal bloodline is here, but also because of the cooperation and the insistence and courage."

Kakashi looks at the group while they are practicing when Dokubol started using Rasengan with 2 balls of chakra in both hands.

Kakashi says to Naruto "Don't you think that practicing Rasengan on fellow teammates can be destructive and dangerous?"

Naruto just nods and says to Kakashi, "Shakira, the daughter of Ino is one of the best youth healers and protectors of the village. Gotukan, a representative of his father, Shikamaru, but is not lazy and one of the smartest people in the village. Also, my son, Dokubol is a representative of my wife Sakura and me; he has the strength and the determination."

Kakashi just nods and disappears in a puff of smoke. _I just hope he knows what he is doing._

The day is getting dark and it is time for the group to dismiss.

While everyone is getting ready to go to sleep, two people wearing black robes and red clouds are approaching the village.

One of them has a shark shaped sword on his back while the other one has glowing red eyes like Kakashi except he has two. Wait… I thought Itachi was died…

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

Chapter 2

"Well, are you ready?" The tall man in black robes with red clouds painted all over it in a rhythmic pattern. The other man wearing the exact same costume stayed silent.

"Humph. You are just like your brother. Why is everyone in your bloodline so quiet?" The tall man says in a more impatient voice. The other man takes off his hat and showed his blue hair. He grabs the sword hanging by his side with his other hand and raises it up to the other man's neck without looking.

"Kisame… I am not afraid to kill you. I just want to accomplish my mission if I have to kill a person that would slow me down… I would do it without hesitating." The man said in a quiet and cold tone. He puts his sword back by his side.

"Humph. Let's keep going then. Don't want to slow you down and get myself killed." The man called Kisame said back.

In the village, everything was still. There were no birds anywhere. Everything was peaceful. Not a sound could be heard from the calm village.

Despite the fact that everything seemed quiet and peaceful, Naruto could not sleep. He got up and changed on his Hokage clothes. He had an unsettling feeling, a feeling of doom and destruction.

Naruto looked at his wife, Sakura, and gave a sigh. He leaned down and kissed her on the head. He walked out of the room and closed the door silently. He looked across the room and started walking to Dokubol's room.

But, then he had a vision. He fell over and groaned.

He is now in the training grounds. Somehow, he has traveled to the place in a short period of time.

He heard a soft thud. _Who's there? _He said but then realized that he cannot make a sound. He turns around. He sees a person standing right next to him.

"Calm down, Naruto… You cannot say anything because you are in my Mangekyo Sharingan. You are trapped in my vision. But, it is fine; I can read your mind." The man said.

_Wait, Mangekyo Sharingan… Are you Itachi? What are you doing here? _Naruto thought. The man replied straight away, "Maybe I am Itachi… Maybe I am not… As for what I am doing in your mind… I am here to keep you in your mind so you cannot react straight away to the destruction of your village."

_Destroy the village? No… I must get out. _Naruto thought. Once again, the man replied straight away, "You can never break away from this force… But, I will let you see the destruction of your village…"

A mirror appeared in front of Naruto. He sees the village when suddenly the market place exploded and the mirror focused on a man. He was wearing the Akatsuki uniform. _I must start charging up on Sage Mode if I am to defeat the Akatsuki, _thought Naruto.

"Well… well… I see that you have developed some new jutsus… I don't know what it is but you can never beat me while you are stuck in my vision…"

"Our village is under attack!" Cried a ninja.

"Where is hokage Naruto? He must assist!"

Sakura came out and yelled out "Naruto is in some kind of coma! I think he is stuck in his own mind. I will try to recover him! Meanwhile… Everyone hold back the enemy!"

Sakura turned back to Naruto. _Wait… Something is not right… The Akatsuki is not stupid enough to charge in to the center of the village… This must be a distraction. _Sakura thought.

Just as Sakura was about to yell out in the commissioner, a shuriken struck her leg. _Ouch... _Sakura thought. She looked back and recognizes the immediate danger…

Who attacked Sakura? Who is trapping Naruto in his own mind? Who is the person in the center of the village with enough fire power to blow up one of the largest areas in the town? Find out in the next chapter…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
